Sasuke Returns
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha for Sakura, only to find out that she married Kakashi


"SASUKE!" Naruto shouts as he waves his arms above his head, a massive grin plastered on his face as Sasuke approaches the gate.

"Mm." Sasuke nods at Naruto as he passes him by. Naruto's face scrunches for a moment before he sprints and throws his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Welcome home, Teme! Kaka-sensei and Sakura-chan will be excited to know you're back." Naruto was practically glowing at this point, which made Sasuke shake his head, but he smirked nonetheless.

"Thanks, dobe. I was heading to the Hokage office anyway."

"I think Kaka-sensei just got out of a meeting. Sakura-chan should be there too. She's always in his office nowadays." Naruto's smile widened as they both jumped up and began running over rooftops to the Hokage office.

"Alright, Kakashi, I think you're caught up now." Sakura smiled as she set the paperwork in front of him. He looked up at her fondly and gently wrapped his long fingers around her wrist.

"What would I do without you?" He mused as she giggled.

"Probably be drowning in paperwork." She rolled her eyes as he mock pouted at her.

"You wound me, Mrs. Hatake."

"Good thing I'm head of hospital then." She giggled once more before Naruto threw the doors open, causing a collective groan from the couple.

Sakura sighed as Kakashi released her wrist. "Naruto, what have I said about just busting in here?!" Sakura chided as Naruto threw his arms out in defense.

"Don't hurt me!" He shouted. "Sasuke is back!" He announced with a smile as Sakura paused and widened her eyes.

"Sasuke..?"

"Mhmm" Naruto nodded, smile growing as Sasuke walked through the still open doors.

Kakashi's eyes widened as well, but recovered far more quickly than Sakura.

"Sasuke," Kakashi nodded as Sakura stood in the middle of the room, staring at him.

"Mm." He nodded back and turned to face Sakura.

Sakura took a step back and glanced over at Kakashi before bringing her gaze back to Sasuke.

"Sakura-"

"MAMA!" A little boy screamed and ran into the Hokage office, running straight into Sakura's legs. Broken out of her trance, she looked down at the little boy.

"Sakumo? Baby, what's wrong?" She cooed as she bent and picked him up, settling him on her hip.

"Inojin made fun of my pink hair!" He wailed as Ino came running in, looking apologetic.

"Sakumo, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Ino spoke softly as she wiped his face of his tears. His response was to cling tighter to Sakura's shirt.

"It's okay, Pig. I'll talk to him." She smiled as she began to sway slightly.

Ino quickly turned and bowed to Kakashi. "I apologize for my son's words, Kakashi-sensei.

"Maa, no harm done." He waved his hand in dismissal as Ino straightened her back.

Sakura sighed softly as Ino left and walked over to Kakashi and handed Sakumo to him.

"Sit here with papa, okay?" She whispered as he nodded and buried his face into Kakashi's neck. With a smile, Sakura caressed Sakumo's hair then kissed Kakashi's cheek and turned back to face Sasuke, who looked quite stunned.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura frowned as she approached him again.

"...You're a mother?" He spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Oh," Sakura's cheeks immediately began to burn before she looked passed Sasuke to glare at Naruto.

"Naruto," she narrowed her eyes and tensed her shoulders. "did you forget to mention that I'm _married? And that I'm a mom?!"_

Naruto quickly looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It might've slipped my mind." He responded in a small voice. "But everyone knows though!"

"Clearly not, Naruto." Kakashi interjected, his eyes narrowed as well. "With all the letters you send him, I would've thought you'd tell him about Sakura and I."

Naruto's face grew red as they glared at him. "I'M SORRY, OKAY?"

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed as she looked at him again, confusion written clear on his face. "I'm married to Kakashi. Sakumo is our son. He's three."

Sasuke's eyes widened in a rare show of utter shock and surprise, then suddenly narrowed as he stepped towards her.

"Too bad."

"Excuse me?" Sakura voice rose an octave as Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist, prompting Kakashi to quickly grab Sasuke by his shoulder after gently setting Sakumo in his chair.

"My goal is still to revive my clan." He spoke through grit teeth, ignoring Kakashi completely. "I need you to do that."

Sakura's eyes widened even more as she looked between her now angry husband and her lost first love.

"Sasuke, no." She spoke softly as she pried her wrist out of his hold. "I'm happy with Kakashi. I have a family. There's no way I'd abandon them."

Kakashi released Sasuke's shoulder with a smug smirk, thankfully hidden by his mask.

"Is that why you came back?" Kakashi asked as Sakura reached out and took his hand in hers, pulling him next to her. "To use Sakura for rebuilding your clan?"

Sasuke looked down at their laced fingers with a look of disgust and swiftly turned away from them and walked out of the office. Sakura sighed and looked up at Kakashi who shrugged and released her hand to pick up Sakumo, who had grabbed Kakashi's leg while Sasuke glared at them.

"Is the scary man going to take mama away?" Sakumo asked as he rubbed one of his gray eyes. Kakashi chucked as Sakura sighed softly, running her fingers through his hair again.

"No, baby. It's okay." She smiled a small smile before looking up at Kakashi.

"I'm going to take Naruto and go talk to him."

"Okay, love. Be careful." He bent to kiss her forehead before looking down at Sakumo.

"How about I summon Pakkun to play with you while I look over this paperwork. Would you like that?"

Sakumo's face immediately lit up and he clapped his hands.

"Pakkun!" He giggled as Kakashi set him in his desk.

Sakura smiled at them before turning and grabbing Naruto by his ear, pulling him out of the office.

"I can't believe you!" Sakura shouted as they ran across the rooftops to the Uchiha compound. "How could you not have told him I married Kakashi?!"

"Sakura-chan!" He whined. "I said I was sorry! I sent him a wedding invitation like you said to! I thought he knew!"

Shaking her head, Sakura secretly promised herself that she'd smack Ino for lying to her about the invitations.

Landed softly in front of the Uchiha gates, Naruto and Sakura searched the area for Sasuke. After checking every house and corner shop, they found him in the memorial stone.*

Naruto went to approach him, but Sakura grabbed his arm and shook her head. Naruto nodded and watched as Sakura put her arm on Sasuke's arm.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Sasuke-kun. I really thought you knew-"

"Well, I didn't." He spat, shaking her hand off of him. "I never received the invitation from Naruto. I thought you were still here waiting for me, like always."

"Sasuke," Sakura shook her head. "I grew tired of waiting. You've been gone for 6 years. How long did you expect me to wait for you?"

Sasuke grunted in response, digging his heels into the ground. "I never imagined you'd go off and marry _Kakashi_."

"Well," She blushed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "neither did I, but it happened and I've never been as happy as I am with him. He's a wonderful husband and a good father."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Whatever." He spat as he turned and walked away from the stone he was staring at.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm leaving. I probably won't come back. Have this entire area burned and made into something else."

Both Naruto and Sakura gasped at his words.

"Burn it down? But why?" Naruto asked as he stepped in front of him.

"Why keep this area uninhabited when it could be made into something more useful?" He snapped as he leaped over the fence and left the area, never once looking over his shoulder at his old teammates, who were both tearing up as he leapt out of sight.


End file.
